Sylvia Noble
History Sylvia Noble (née Mott) was the daughter of Wilfred Mott, the wife of Geoff Noble, and the mother of Donna Noble. At Christmas 2007 she attended her daughter's unsuccessful wedding to Lance Bennett. She did not believe Donna when she returned for the reception but the reception was soon attacked by Robot Santas and killer Christmas trees. According to her daughter, she cooks enough for twenty every Christmas. (DW: The Runaway Bride) In 2008, Sylvia lost her husband. Subsequently, Donna moved back at home with her mother and her grandfather. Sylvia was shown to be trying to persuade Donna to get a job and find a place of their own. During a night out with her friends, one of them (Suzette Chambers) started to producing Adipose infants. Along with other passers-by, Sylvia was witness to the Nursery Ship picking up the infant creatures. (DW: Partners in Crime) When Donna briefly returned to her family, she opted not to tell Sylvia that she was travelling with the Doctor. However, Sylvia met the Doctor again just before she saved her father from suffocating in her car from the poisonous fog started by the Sontarans by smashing the front car window with an axe. When asked where she kept the axe, she said she kept it by the front door in case of burglars. (DW: The Sontaran Stratagem/ The Poison Sky) When the Earth was moved to the Medusa Cascade, Sylvia was astonished at what had happened. Her father told her to stay inside as it is 'the women' the aliens always want. She later went out and along with Wilf, witnessed the Daleks killing an entire family in their own house using total extermination. In a bid to escape, Wilf, armed with a paint gun, fled with a hesitant Sylvia away from the Daleks, but they were stopped in their tracks by a Dalek scout. Wilf tried to disarm its eyestalk with a paint gun but the Dalek wiped the paint away. When the Dalek was about to exterminate them, Rose Tyler saved them by blowing it in half. Rose had been trying to find them so she could locate Donna. Sylvia and Wilf took Rose to their house and Sylvia was shocked when Wilf said "Donna phoned last time from the planet Midnight". Being very flippant of the events of the New Dalek Empire invasion around her, Sylvia did not figure out that Donna was travelling with the Doctor across the stars and it took her father to help her open her eyes. When the subwave network came through from Harriet Jones, Rose was unable to get in touch with the Doctor because of lack of a webcam, which Wilf said was because Sylvia thought they were naughty. Rose was able to see Francine Jones with her daughter Martha, the whole of Torchwood 3 and Sarah Jane Smith with her young son Luke on the laptop. Harriet Jones, Torchwood 3, Sarah Jane Smith and Martha Jones were able to send a signal out to the Doctor using the subwave signal to the Medusa Cascade using a telephone muber as the signal. Sylvia and Wilf contributed to sending the signal out with their own mobile phones and when contact was made with the TARDIS, asking for good luck, Rose Tyler vanished from Sylvia's living room in a bright flash, much to Sylvia's astonishment. She later feared for Donna's life but was relieved when the Earth was returned to the Sol System. Sadly Donna's memory was wiped as she was now part Human part Time Lord in a Time Lord-Human Metacrisis. Sylvia was resentful of the Doctor, asking him to leave their home. But after these events, hopefully she would have a much healthier relationship with her daughter as in her eyes, Donna was still the most important woman in the universe. (DW: The Stolen Earth/ Journey's End) Sylvia and Wilf never mentioned the Doctor to Donna and kept everything secret about him. It was not till Christmas Day 2010 that she saw the Doctor again, as he was chasing the Master his old enemy. Later that day when the Master took control of the Immortality Gate she became part of the Master's race along with Donna's fiance Shaun Temple, though Donna was unaffected but did remember everything about the Doctor. When she reuturned to normal, she watched as Gallifrey returned and was then sent back by the Doctor. Sylvia later attended Donna's wedding with Shaun, and said farewell to the Doctor, along with Wilf, as the Doctor gave them a winning lottery ticket, securing their financial future. (DW: The End of Time) Alternate Timeline When Donna's World was created by the Fortune Teller, Sylvia's persistence of Donna going to work for Jival Chowdry succeeded. In result Donna never went to work at H.C. Clements and never got engaged to Lance Bennett, therefore never was transported into the TARDIS on her wedding day to meet the Tenth Doctor. The Doctor subsequently died defeating the Racnoss. Sylvia was in despair of her husband Geoff Noble being ill and some time after he sadly passes away. While at a hotel for a Christmas country holiday, Sylvia told her daughter how her husband would have loved the place they were staying in. But then the Titanic crashed down on London - completely wiping it out. The Nobles were then forced to move to Leeds where a huge relocation scheme was running. The South of England was now flooded with radiation and conditions were becoming much harsher as Donna and her family moved into a house shared by Rocco Colastanto's family. Sylvia joined in with some of the fun activities the families were playing, like singing Bohemian Rhapsody, but sadly thought each day of someone she knew in London who was now dead. Donna tried to comfort her mother by telling her everything would turn out alright, but little could confort Sylvia. When Donna asked if she had always been a disappointment in her mothers eyes, Sylvia just answered "yeah". Sylvia became much happier as time was reverted back to its original state. (DW: Turn Left) Noble, Sylvia Noble, Sylvia